Change
by mandaree1
Summary: Yumi and Akiko haven't have an normal, flowing conversation in a very long time. This is no exception.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Title: Change**

**Summary: Yumi and Akiko haven't have an normal, flowing conversation in a very long time. This is no exception.**

**...**

Virtualization was a feeling akin to having a part of you being forcibly ripped out and sent to battle. It wasn't just a physical thing- it was mental, it was emotional, it was spiritual. A small part of everything you are is torn away and used to construct a whole new entity while the scanners kept what was left alive and breathing.

In Revirtualization the parts torn away were shoved back into their proper place with brutal force and hurriedly stitched back together to make sure they didn't fall back out on their own. Every blow was felt. Every devirtualization felt like what she expected real death to feel like echoing in her chest.

It was to these sensations that made Yumi startle awake with a gasp, siting up instinctively.

She glanced around the room, panting heavily. The orange light from the street light lit up her room somewhat, enough to outline the objects nestled about the room. Her dresser, her table and chair, her bedside table. A car passed by, bathing the room in bright light and noise before fading away just as quickly as it came.

Frantically searching her bedside table, she felt the cool touch of plastic and the tell-tale _thunk_ of a fallen water bottle. Placing a mental reminder to look for it and pick it up later, she leaned against the wall, cell phone clutched to her chest.

She clicked to the messages page. Nothing. The missed calls page. Nothing again. Holding her breath, she pressed the phone to her ear and listened to the automated voice mail.

_'No new messages.'_

She released her breath in a sigh, phone dropping to rest at her thigh, crushed in her grip. Her heart rate slowly returned to normal.

Setting the cell on the covers, she slipped off the side of the bed and changed into her day clothes. Clicking back to the main screen to check the time; 3:58 a.m. Her father would be up for work within the next two hours, and she needed to be up by five for school.

Some people say beating the clock was an accomplishment. She begged to differ.

Her hand paused at the door handle, looking back at the small rectangle of technology left behind and feeling an odd lack of weight in her pant pocket. She didn't need it anymore, she told herself, it was all over.

Still, she tip-toed over to her bed and shoved it into her pocket anyway, just in case.

She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen without making a sound. She had every creak and groan memorized, knew which stairs to skip and which were safe. It was all instinct by now.

The same instincts were also capable of brewing a cup of coffee without any thought, and soon she was leaning on the counter, watching the slow drip of liquid into the pot.

Those same instincts were also the one's that informed her of incoming company.

She knew who it was long before Akiko poked her head around the hall. Akiko had a certain light way of stepping, as though she were always walking on eggshells. Takeho walked like he was incapable of bring quiet, and Hiroki didn't walk. He ran.

"Yumi? What are you doing up so early?" She asked, rubbing an eye as she stepped into the room. She shrugged.

"I thought I'd make dad some coffee for when he get's up for work." Walking over to the fridge, she gingerly opened it, digging out a small cherry soda. "Do you want anything?"

She shook her head, slipping into the nearest seat at the table. "I'll take a cup of coffee."

Yumi poured and set the glass down without complaint and quietly fell into the seat across from the older women, opening the lid with a small crack.

Akiko frowned. "Isn't it a little early for soda?"

Yumi shrugged. "It's caffeine free."

No it wasn't. They both knew it wasn't. But it was a small can, so Akiko let it go, resolving to throw away any other cans she might find when she cleaned the fridge later. "What are you doing up?"

Yumi suddenly found the table top rather interesting. Tracing the small dips and cracks with her eyes. "Nightmare." She grunted finally, shrugging. "What about you?"

"I couldn't get to sleep." Akiko admitted with a sigh, bringing the coffee cup to her mouth. "Although, I have to admit, I'm surprised you're even here."

All was quiet for a moment as the small jab sunk in. "Yeah..." She paused, staring down at the silver rim of the can. "Not anymore."

"Huh?" Akiko startled, looking up from her mug to stare.

"It's, uh, It's over." Yumi answered. Several different emotions circled through her, making her chest tighten painfully. "It's all over." She paused, remembering who she was speaking to before correcting herself. "The sneaking out, I mean."

"I see." Akiko smiled brightly at the news. "I'm glad."

"Yeah. Me too."

"What brought on the change?"

Yumi shrugged and stood up. "I don't know. Things just... got easier." She slipped out of the room and up the stairs, calling back a quiet, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Akiko stared at the half empty can of cherry soda, wondering where her real daughter had gone, and if she would ever return.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


End file.
